


别再打来 (Stop Calling - pabottokhae)

by lamlamlam93



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlamlam93/pseuds/lamlamlam93
Summary: Chinese translation of pabottokhae's Stop Calling.





	别再打来 (Stop Calling - pabottokhae)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197746) by [pabottokhae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae). 



> 现已通过推特获得原作者授权。  
> ps:archiveofourown虽然真的比较难联系上作者，但是翻译还是先得到授权比较好，耐心，不要懒（说我自己

出乎容仙的预料。  
已经四年没听过那个声音了。她的声音。

她们刚刚才从为期三天的惊喜之旅中归来，全程由小女友辉人一手包办。容仙家离她们到站的地方比较近，而且时间也晚了，所以今晚辉人就在她家过夜。反正也不是什么新鲜事。

辉人瘫在沙发上，容仙则跑去听答录机，看看她不在的时候家人朋友有没有留言。她当然有手机，但那天辉人突然出现把她掳走两个人就出发了，手机被落在了家里，现在大概也没电关机了。反正也没什么值得遗憾的点就是。

她收到几条留言。第一条来自自家妈妈，表达了无法通过手机联系上女儿的疑惑，随后就是一些通常母亲会在电话里会唠的家常，最后告诉她有空回家看看。 “你回电的时候顺便告诉伯母说下次我也要一起回去，想你妈做的菜了。”容仙只能笑着应声，“辉人哪，谁做饭你都这么说，所以只要是吃的就行了对吧？”辉人没吱声，微笑着拍了拍她旁边的位置，示意恋人坐下，容仙当然照做了。

下一条留言，出乎容仙的预料。她从未想过会再听到那个声音。

她的声音不该出现在这里。不该在沉默了四年之后再跟她有任何联系。

“喂？容仙？”她听到对方尴尬地笑了两声，“抱歉突然打给你，但我手机联系不上你所以.…我”，想说的话被一声轻叹中断，对方又再度开口，“嗯算了，也没什么。抱歉，你就当我没打来过。真的对不起…”

“是谁呀？”发现没有任何回答，辉人扭头看向容仙，发现对方就那样僵在那里。此时答录机已经开始播放下一条留言，容仙听到那不再是同样的声音之后松了口气。

辉人轻轻覆上她的手，在手心里紧了紧。“怎么了？”，声音里充满了担忧。容仙面向她，挤出一个微笑“没…没事”。然而沙哑的嗓音背叛了她的主人，但除此之外容仙什么也没说，害怕带来不可预料的恶果。答录机还在继续播放留言。

“刚才怎么了？那是谁打来的？”“什么都没有。只是我以前的一个朋友。”容仙赶紧接了茬。  
“这样吗，那好。”辉人也只能这么应声。她不明白，既然对方只是一位旧友，容仙怎么会是这种反应，但还是替恋人开了脱：大概两个人当下关系不怎么好吧。她也不想再多想。

答录机又响了一下，预示着还有留言。

“嗯，好吧，我又打来了。真的对不起....打给我吧？我还是原来的号码，什么都没变，我也没变..”

容仙喉头紧了紧，视线从辉人身上移开。辉人已经察觉有哪里不对。答录机又响了，开始放下一条留言，来自两人的一位共同朋友，但现在谁也无心去听。  
“容仙？”辉人想让容仙看着自己，但容仙挣开了她的手站起身，依旧没有面对自己。“我要先去洗澡。”辉人没有阻拦，她不想逼容仙，也不能，她今晚不想睡沙发。“那好”。

她目送容仙走进浴室，目不转睛。叹了口气，辉人觉得现在先就这样吧，等时候到了容仙肯定会向自己解释清楚的。

 

容仙不知道自己洗了这么久，走进卧室的时候才发现辉人已经倒在了床上，衣服还没来得及换，像海星一样大字摊着，腿挂在边缘。容仙蹙眉，明白辉人一定非常疲惫了。

她叹了口气走了过去，尽管十分内疚但也确实不忍心喊她起来去洗漱，于是小心翼翼地脱下辉人的鞋子，帮她调整姿势，让她在床上躺得舒服一些。掖好被子，倾身在恋人脸颊上轻轻落下一吻， “对不起啊，辉”。

随后她跑到厨房，从冰箱里抓了瓶啤酒，再跑去翻出手机和充电器，在客厅坐下，给手机插上电。她真的不是什么会喝酒的人，但这次一口气几乎把整瓶啤酒灌下。

把半空的瓶子放在茶几上，容仙拿起终于充上电已经开机的手机，忽略了各种通知和消息，拨了一串号码。她非常沮丧，因为这么多年过去了，拨下这串号码的动作却仿佛从未生疏。这个号码总是删了又存，存了又删，可她还是忘不掉，这个号码在自己心中的轻重不言自明。她深吸一口气，对着屏幕发愣。

号码还没输完，手机已经给出了联系人推荐，号码来自，我的星。

闭上眼，容仙叹了口气。文星伊，现在你来干什么？  
她控制住自己没有按下通话键。为什么偏偏是这个时候？在我有了辉人之后？

她和星伊分手大概十一个月后遇到了辉人，在那之后又过了差不多一年她们正式确认了关系，到今年是她们相识的第三年，容仙发现自己到现在还没对辉人讲过任何有关星伊的事，甚至从未提及过这位前女友的存在。

这些年来，她和星伊都知道对方号码和住址没变，但都假装彼此，假装那段感情不曾存在过。本来大大方方把事情摆上台面说清楚就完了，可现在麻烦来了，一下子收到两条来自文星伊的留言，对容仙来说更棘手的是她也在场，她也听到了。她亲爱的，天真无邪的辉人。

容仙觉得非常难受，好像欺骗了自己的恋人，没有把这位前女友的事告诉她。但同时她也已经分辨不清这究竟算不算得上一件坏事。

她又举起酒瓶，这次只是小抿了一口。

她想起刚这只小狗见面的日子，想起自己起初是不愿让她走近的。因为辉人一开始就让她想起了星伊，她本想阻拦，但不过是徒劳，辉人不知不觉已经融入了她的生活，为她带来爱情的甘甜，当然偶尔也会非常油腻就是了。

“难道所有的婚宴歌手都这么漂亮吗？还是只是你特别美呢？”这是辉人对她说的第一句话，她记忆犹新。这句话无法不让她想起自己那位已分手十一个月的前任。辉人靠近时她在喝香槟，听到这句话的时候差点没呛死。天啊难道我是专门吸引油腻人群的体质？带着这样的感叹，她转身，看见一位个子比她稍矮一些的女生，穿着和婚礼主题非常搭配的裙子，对着她笑得开了花。她认得对方是今晚的来宾之一。容仙开口，“不好意思？”

当时婚礼仪式已经结束，是宴会环节。

对方还是笑得灿烂，“哦莫莫，脸红了呢。”被人这样调戏，尽管容仙不知道自己是不是真的脸红了，但确实感受到了脸上升高的温度，不知是因为喝了酒还是因为眼前的人，她赶紧别过了脸。

“我叫丁辉人。”对方说着来到她身旁。“今天是我舅舅结婚，很感谢你的表演，真的是太棒了。”容仙扭头看向面带笑容的辉人，那深深的酒窝非常惹眼。她也绽出笑容，“我叫金容仙。”

“演出不单是我的功劳，还有其他成员的贡献。”

闭上眼，容仙开始头疼。因为酒精，也因为这些思绪。她抬眼看了看手机，没有选择通话，而是编辑了短信。“为什么要打来？”

已经过了凌晨两点，但她并不在意，因为知道对方肯定也没睡。这是属于她们两人之间的默契，让容仙很懊恼，因为她还没有忘记任何与她有关的事。随后手机的震动证实了这一点。  
“你也没睡。嗨”

她马上回复。“回答我的问题，星。”

随后容仙知道这次星伊在谨慎地思考如何回复，因为她没有像第一次那样回得那么快。  
“就是想来和你打个招呼…嗯…我们能见面聊聊吗？”

容仙盯着屏幕，恨自己竟然开始考虑起来，但她没有回复。她不能，因为她明白随后问题就会接踵而来，许多事情一环扣一环，她可没准备好。所以她关机了，手机扔在桌子上充电，回到卧室，拥着辉人入睡。

她得在事情超出控制之前告诉辉人。

早上容仙醒来，不见辉人。没在床上，没在家里，她只在冰箱上找到一张便签。

“早安~抱歉走之前没舍得叫醒你。麦片被我吃掉啦顺便说下我还顺手偷拿了你的零食喔~:3我们晚饭见？爱你！:*要打给我！”

容仙微笑着读完短而甜蜜（和留字条的人一样）的便签。

对了，今天又是周一了。辉人要去公司上班，容仙自己则管着街角的一栋商业，可以自由安排时间。基本上她一周大部分时间都会待在家里，除非业主有问题需要她出面解决。

上周辉人想方设法说服了老板批给她周五一天假，所以她们这三天才能待在一起。说来也稀奇，毕竟她的老板是出了名的严苛。

容仙抬头看了看挂在厨房墙上的钟，大概十点过一点，然后一样东西突然出现在她脑海。她的手机。

想起来自己昨天把手机留在客厅充电，容仙奔了过去，惊异地发现充电线已经被拔下。“一定是辉人帮我拔的…”她这样想着，松了口气。但这口气松得早了些，想起来收件箱里躺着来自某人的信息，她慌了，手指急急地按在屏幕上，屏幕却没有亮。她想抽自己一巴掌。“啊对了我昨天关机了。”她又松了一口气。

一开机，排山倒海的信息通知就开始涌来，手机震个不停。她静候了足足两分钟。

在收到的信息中，有一条抢了她的眼。

“我知道你可能会无视掉这条信息但是…我终于做了一直想做的事，开了那家咖啡店。今天早上十一点。还记得你我的约定吗？你知道那家店会在哪里。”

容仙讨厌这样。

她突然想起彼此之间还残存着这样的诺言。她已经弄不清楚了，这个约定是如此简单容易，还应该遵守吗？这个约定虽然蠢兮兮的，但对文星伊来说意义重大。她曾对容仙说过以后想要开一家咖啡店，当时容仙说自己会成为她的第一位顾客。这样说来不过又是多了一个赴约的理由。

但她同时也不太讨厌这样。  
因为这样就能解释为什么星伊会突然打来了。都是因为她的约定。至少是这样。

突然她又皱起眉来，“怎么拖到现在才开？”叹了口气，还是决定要去。是自己许下了诺言，况且也有足够的时间来做准备，到那里不过也半小时的车程而已。所以出现一下也没什么大不了的吧？

“如果我不是第一位顾客她也不至于不开门的吧？”

还真让她说对了，到那边的时候已经快正午了，虽然门口装饰着气球鲜花，以及大大的“盛大开业”横幅，那家店还是紧闭着店门。她愣在大门口。“认真的吗你是？星啊，你真的要做到这份上吗？”

门突然打开了，一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸出现在容仙面前，带着见到她的惊喜。

见到星伊，容仙明白，她没撒谎。她还是她，还是没变，还是那张她曾深爱的脸，每处细节与她的记忆都完全相符。这样一来她讨厌的事又多了一件。“容…容仙！你真的来了…”她的声音也没变，还是那曾哄着自己入睡的嗓音，睡不着的时候容仙总会让她唱歌给自己听。

容仙恨自己马上明白过来，一直以来她是多么想念她的声音，是多么想念她。她恨自己放了手。

星伊就站在她面前，不安地扯着自己的衣袖。“我…我没想到你真的会来…”容仙喉头紧了紧，开始后悔。

“笨。”容仙先出了声，星伊抬眼看她，等着她的下一句话。“我都答应你了，不是吗？”

星伊脸上一下子有了神，点点头说，“那快进来吧。”说着替容仙打开门，同时尽自己所能保持住这份雀跃。容仙走进去，环顾了一圈。这是家小小的咖啡店，但非常舒适，她发现自己甚至早就料想到这里面的装饰陈设，因为这和以前她们商量的完全一样，当时文星伊出点子，她会给一些建议。一模一样到，让她惶恐起来。

星伊的咖啡店正式开张了，门口那个写着“停止营业”的牌子被翻了过来。

“找个位置坐吧，我马上就来。”她边说边走到柜台，穿上围裙。  
“你..吃过了没？”

容仙听话地找了个位置坐下。“没有，还没吃呢。”她看向星伊，对方在给她调制自己最喜欢的饮品（星伊当然也还记得），然后做了一份三明治，在旁边放了一些薯条。

“我没想到你真会来。”说着，星伊把食物和饮料端到容仙的桌子上。“不介意我坐这吧？”

容仙啜着她的薄荷摩卡星冰乐，点点头。“约好的事情我还是会做的，星。”星伊笑着坐下，“我很开心”。  
容仙控制不住吞了吞口水。还是这个笑容。她的笑容也没变，这该死的，可以迷死任何人的笑容。现在容仙完全后悔起来。她就不该来。现在她希望有其他顾客进来，让星伊忙起来。她的愿望没有实现，没有人来，她们还像老朋友那样聊天。

她们的话题还在继续，聊天过程非常惬意，她承受不来。不该是这样。我们见面应该很尴尬才对的不是吗？为什么这对她来说这么简单，对我就这么难呢？

容仙的手机响了，收到一条短信。她急急掏出手机，星伊就在旁边安静地等着。

是容仙的救星。

“现在是午休，我很伤心，因为我的收件箱里没有一条来自你的未读。你是还在睡吗？都已经过了中午了哎？快起来~~~”

容仙忍不住微笑起来。再小的事情，辉人也总是能让她有罪恶感。她马上回复，“抱歉~我起来了狗狗。我也正在吃午饭呢 c: 公司里怎样了。”

“朋友？”星伊问，容仙把手机拉近身体，藏手机的同时抬眼看她。“嗯？”  
为什么她会觉得自己在对星伊不忠而不是辉人？

星伊笑出声，“你刚才一直在笑，所以我很好奇对方是谁，能让你这么开心。”

容仙又吞吞口水。她觉得自己该在其他事情发生之前说清楚。“嗯，是我女朋友。”

“女朋友？”这回轮到文星伊吃惊了，容仙觉得很奇怪。她多少都应该料到的吧？我一直都以为她已经有别人了。

“是。”

“哦。”星伊没有再说什么，她也是。她咬了一口三明治。

在这沉默中，容仙终于自在起来。这才是她们两个正常的相处模式。这才是她们在一起时该有的样子。

店里终于来了客人，容仙暗自高兴起来，他们确实让文星伊忙起来，让她远离了自己。急急吃完手里的三明治，容仙走到柜台准备买单，星伊不乐意了，“别闹了，我请客。”

通常来说，不要钱的东西容仙当然喜欢，但她可不要前任请她吃饭。“不行，我说了要当你的第一位顾客，既然是顾客，吃饭付钱，我是一定要买单的。”

星伊露出了笑容。“除非我说免单。真的，容仙，不用了。”  
四目相对，各自等着另一方妥协。

最终，容仙受不了星伊的注视。“这不行。”她皱眉，“星，难道顾客不是上帝吗？说什么都对的那种？”文星伊轻轻笑出声，“还是那么顽固，我知道了。”

“那好，但给你打个折总可以吧？”容仙翻了翻白眼，把卡递过去。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

很快到了晚饭点，辉人如约来到了容仙家，她没点外卖，之前容仙打给她，说她今晚会做饭。

晚餐在无言中进行，直到辉人打破了沉默。“对了，我同事说她在街角新开的店里买咖啡的时候看到你了，你就在我公司楼下，怎么没说？她以为你要来找我，我说我不知道的时候还很惊讶。”声音里是掩饰不住的失落，尽管辉人想把它藏得好好的。容仙听出来了，罪恶感马上袭来。

容仙手里的动作停了下来，她全然忘了星伊的咖啡店和辉人公司所在的办公楼都在同一条街。“啊，是的，我今天和那位老友终于见面了，就是昨天打来的那个。”她小心翼翼地选择用词。

“嗯，她是在靠近你公司的地方开了间咖啡店没错。”她坦白。她也的确没在撒谎就是了。“刚刚才想起来我们可以见见面的。抱歉没和你说，我忘了。”

“哦~所以她是那家新店的老板？”辉人微笑着把三块肉扫进嘴里。“窝闷下此应开一期去那里堪堪。”

容仙笑出声，嗔责道：“嘴里有东西的时候就不要说话了，辉。”  
“可以是可以，不过改天吧。”

辉人点点头，嚼了嚼嘴里的食物咽了下去。“说来我想起来了，你是和那位朋友怎么了吗？因为昨晚你听到她的声音就一副手足无措的样子。好像你从来没想过她会打来一样。”

容仙继续吃饭，没有看辉人。“可以这么说。”

“那你们两个和好了吗？因为我很想快点见到她。你的朋友就是我的朋友！”辉人绽出一个露齿的笑容，齿缝间还塞着一些食物。

看着眼前可爱的人容仙很想笑，但一想到对方刚才说的话，她笑不出来。“还没有。所以现在我们是不能一起去那里的，辉。”辉人的笑容消失了，“哦。”

容仙站起身，“等我一下，忘了还有喝的。”辉人点点头，目送容仙回到厨房。

过了一阵子她才回来，辉人知道她一定一开始就忘记了饮料，刚才是去现做了。不过她并不介意，只是继续吃着，直到容仙的手机震了起来，辉人站起身抓起在桌子另一端的手机，开始读收到的信息。

“嗨。今天很抱歉。我们明天能再见面吗？今天都没说上什么话。”

辉人心想，这一定是那位朋友了。她露出了微笑，觉得这位朋友真是太贴心了，这位…辉人眯起眼睛看向发件人那一栏，我的…在她能看到完整的发件人姓名之前，容仙已经迅速把手机抽走了。

“你拿我手机做什么？”容仙生气了。辉人慢慢抬起眼，看到容仙凶巴巴地看着自己。她咽了咽口水，“我…有信息发来，我觉得我可以帮你看看…我不是有意的…”

容仙闭眼深吸了口气才再睁眼看那条信息。暗暗咬了咬自己的舌头。

“你走。”她说。声音小到快听不见。  
辉人很困惑，眼睛睁得大大的，自己刚才没听错吧？“什么？”

容仙别过头。“辉人，出去。”她粗着声音说道。辉人被吓到了，她从没见过这样的容仙。“回家。我现在没心情。”容仙转身走进房间，关上了门。

辉人愣在了那里。刚才，容仙是因为自己读了一条信息生气了吗？自己一直以来都是这么做的，这次到底有哪里不同？她蹙眉，想起她没看全的发件人。  
“我的。”

辉人不喜欢这个称呼。容仙把除自己之外的人称为“她的”，这可不是什么好事，但她能确定吗？刚才自己有可能是看错了。可是容仙的举动很奇怪，辉人不知道该怎么办了。

但现在，辉人只是收拾完桌子就离开了。没有和把自己锁在屋里的恋人说再见，辉人想给她一点空间。现在她们双方都需要空间。

容仙在门后颤抖着。她为了前任才把女友轰出了门。辉人只是做了和平常一样的事，而她却撒了谎，发了脾气，轰走了她。

她叹息着抵着房门滑下，坐到了冰冷的地板上。“真是乱套了。”她看着手机，“全都是你的错。”

\---

整整一周时间，容仙就这样待在家里，盯着她的手机。她盼着辉人能先打来，同时也责备自己不是主动的那个人。她吃得很少，几乎足不出户，即使是业主那边有需要她出面的问题。

“这就像以前一样…”容仙再度陷进被窝。现在刚过正午没多久，然而这已经是她二度起床未遂了。她对自己的所作所为难以置信。现在的她，就和以前一样。

和星伊分手的时候一样。她正重蹈覆辙。就好像时光倒流，而她自己是始作俑者。

\---

“容仙欧尼还是没打来吗？”辉人的同事慧真问。她们正在楼下街角那家新开的咖啡店里吃午饭。辉人点头。“所以你就这样继续干等着？”慧真又加了一句。

辉人叹了口气。“对，慧真，我就这样等着。这一点都不像她，大概我们的关系又上升到一个新高度了吧。现在她可能只是需要些空间。”虽然这话她自己都不相信。

慧真也叹了口气，“你说对了辉人，这不像她。你之前不是说这些都是从一个女的打来的时候开始的吗？”辉人点头表示默许。“而且你还说，她是在你看了那个女的发来的信息之后就把你踢出门的，对吧？”

 

辉人的表情扭曲起来，“哎古，还不知道那两个是不是同一个人呢，我就是猜的而已。”慧真听了耸耸肩，不以为意，“你还说，她把那个女的的号码存成什么了？”辉人垂下眼，呐呐地说，“‘我的’什么什么的…”

慧真点点头，“所以这告诉我们什么？”

辉人别过头，“她不会对我做那样的事的。”

“我只是跟你摆清事实而已，辉人。”

“不。容仙不会做这种事的。她不会那样的。”这次，辉人更加坚定地开口。“所以我会继续等着她打来，在那之前我会继续待在这里，哪也不去。”

慧真不说话，定定地看着辉人，过了一会儿她放弃了。“好吧，到时候别说我没提醒过你。”辉人不以为意，“随便你啦。”

“那还不快吃你的三明治，一会儿午休就结束了pabo！”

辉人笑着把还剩三口的三明治塞进嘴里，她们可不敢迟到。买完单后，两个人急急离开，回到公司。

文星看着她们离去的背影，走到刚才她们坐的那桌开始进行清理工作。她叹了口气，这两个人坐得离柜台实在是太近了，所以不可避免地，两个人的谈话内容被她听了进去。何况她在听到了容仙的名字之后，耳朵就自动竖起来了。“看来我闯祸了…难怪最近容仙一直无视我的电话。”  
\---  
第二天，差一点十二点的时候，辉人又出现了，只不过这次是她一个人。

辉人在看菜单，星伊忍不住在旁边站得直直的，她无意去与辉人作比较，但情不自禁。毕竟，容仙离开她以后，投入了辉人的怀抱。

“嗯…..”辉人哼哼着，咬着下唇又看了一遍菜单。星伊微笑着，等着她下单。“我这次就要个大杯热拿铁加个熏牛肉三明治，打包。”

星伊觉得今天辉人点外带很奇怪，但她也没有什么立场发问就是了，所以她只是和辉人确认了一遍点单，在机器上操作起来。辉人也只是点点头，买了单而已。她看上去有些恍惚。那就是说，她们还没和好…

两个人的相遇以星伊把餐递到辉人手上告终。辉人在快步离开前对她说，“谢谢你，星伊xi。”。对方在听到辉人喊出她的名字之后马上惶恐起来，但随着恐慌降临，星伊又一下子意识到辉人可能只是看到她戴着的名牌罢了。接着她猜想今天辉人会一个人来点外带大概是有什么要紧的工作要做。

对星伊来说不幸的是，这不是她们最后一次见面。辉人开始常在早上去她店里喝咖啡，而两周后的现在，她们已经很熟了。

星伊不知道自己是不是该说出口，该不该让她知道自己和容仙的过去，因为老实说，她不知道从上次不小心听到辉人和慧真的对话之后，她和容仙两个人和好了没。她一开始还试着打给容仙，后来也停手了，因为不管是电话还是短信，对方一概不回。

又到了午休时间，辉人和慧真刚刚吃完午饭离开，而星伊陷入了两难。她强烈地觉得自己应当把事情讲给辉人听，她不想再度成为让容仙痛苦的原因，或者说原因之一。她的思绪被某人清嗓的声音打断，她抬眼，看到了那位自打开张以来就是常客的熟悉面孔。她笑着打招呼，“嗨, Irene。”

她站起身走到柜台，“和往常一样是吧？”Irene回以一个微笑，“你是已经把每位顾客的长相，名字和点过的单都记下了吗，一副信手拈来的样子。”

“那倒没有。”星伊笑笑，“只是对你这样罢了，因为其他人都会先点完一遍菜单再定下哪样是最喜欢的。”

Irene点头，把钱递过去，“你又是怎么了？刚才那副心事重重的样子，还从没见过。”

星伊轻笑，“啊没什么，只是想得多了点而已。”她找完零开始做刚才Irene下的单。“不如明天我把你的单提前准备好算了，反正你都这个点来。”

“万一我明天点了别的怎么办？”

“那你会点别的吗？”星伊反问道，说着完成了Irene点的饮品，把杯盖盖上，取了根吸管，一并递给对方。Irene微笑着说，“也许吧，谁知道呢。”

星伊摇摇头，“哎西。”

对方笑出了声，“好了，谢谢星伊~”  
\---

容仙焦虑地在辉人公寓楼下的大厅里踱来踱去，已经晚上十点多了，辉人还没出现，明明距离她下班过已经四个小时了。“她加班了吗？”容仙摇摇头。她已经在这里等了那只狗狗几个小时了，就算她在加班，也不会这么晚。

她看了看手机，确定自己已经发了消息给辉人，说在饭点自己会带着吃的来找她，把事情说清楚。她又再看了一遍信息，确定已经发送出去了。但就算这样，辉人也没有回复。

已经来不及了吗？

是我迟疑太久了吗？

容仙皱起眉。从上次那件事之后已经过了大概三周。她拿起手机开始编辑短信，“很晚了，辉人哪，你在哪里？吃的都凉了…”

尽管，她大可直接上楼跑到辉人家里，她也经常这么干，但她没有。经过上次那件事之后，她觉得如果这么做就会侵犯到辉人的隐私，还可能会让事情恶化。

她看了看时间，又看看入口。还是没有辉人的影子。

已经到了打烊的时间，小时工们已经开始打扫卫生了，但还有一位客人待在店里。

Yuna拍拍星伊的肩膀，小声说:“欧尼，我去和她说一声吗，还是…”还没说完，星伊抬手打断了她：“你别管了，我去吧。”对方点点头，接着打扫去了。星伊走向店里唯一的客人。

“最近你花了大把时间泡在我店里。”星伊开了头，在看手机的辉人抬眼，露出微笑，“我是你这么忠实的顾客，难道不开心吗？”

“哈，但你看，现在我们已经打烊了，辉人xi。”辉人瞪大了眼睛环顾四周，只见其他桌的椅子已经被反扣到桌面上了。“抱..抱歉，我没注意…”星伊轻轻笑出声，指了指辉人对面的位置，“不介意我坐这吧？”

“你刚才不是说已经打烊了吗？”

星伊点点头，坐了下来，“似乎你需要找个人聊聊。”被看穿了之后，辉人有些尴尬，害羞地笑笑。

“你说吧，我听着。”，随后星伊小心翼翼地加了句，“唔，当然是在你愿意聊聊的前提下。”

“我女朋友现在在我家楼下等我。”辉人开口，星伊察觉到她强调了“我女朋友”这几个字。啊谢天谢地，星伊心想，表情缓和了些。那就是说，她们还在一起。她微笑着问，“那你还在这做什么？”

辉人垂眼，盯着她的手机。“我…我不知道。她说她想找我聊聊…说清楚一些事情。”

星伊点头，“怎么了？吵架了？”

辉人咬唇盯着星伊，过了一会儿才移开视线。她犹豫着，叹了口气，最后还是开口了。“你应该早知道了，是吧？”

这回轮到星伊睁大了眼。她没料到辉人已经知道了她的身份。她试着维持镇定，但话一出口就露陷了，磕巴起来：“你….你是怎么..”

“她说的这位老朋友，三个礼拜前给她留言的这位，在我公司附近开了间咖啡店。”

星伊吞吞口水。“对不起。”虽然不知道自己为什么要道歉，但她觉得应该。“我和容仙之间什么事都没有。我们只是聊了下天，她到这里来只是为了完成那个约定而已，她说过会成为我的第一位顾客。”

“约定，是吧。”辉人看着星伊的脸长吁一口气，对方脸上一副被抓包的表情。辉人又叹了口气，“抱歉，星伊欧尼。你没有做错什么。如果你真做了，我也不会一直在这里了。”

星伊疑惑地眨眨眼，“那你为什么会一直待在这里呢？”

“嗯，其一是因为你做的咖啡很好喝，其二就是…我以为容仙欧尼可能会过来这边，然后我就能在这里撞见她…”最后那半句，辉人的声音小到快听不见。“我也明白这很傻，但我就是没有勇气打给她或者跑去找她，我唯一能想到的法子就是跑来这里了。”

星伊噘起嘴，“难道你就不能期望或者至少想到她会跑去你家而不是这里吗？”辉人慢慢地摇头。

“是啊但你也不只是一位老朋友而已啊。”  
星伊挑眉，明白过来。 “是，辉人，我们以前是在一起过几年。”  
“她从没告诉过我。”  
“辉人，她一定有不告诉你的理由。”

辉人弱弱地挤出微笑，“其实…我过来也是在偷偷观察你，我想知道容仙欧尼的前任是个什么样的人，在我知道了你是什么样的人以后，我实在想不通为什么她要把你当成一个秘密一样藏起来。”

星伊听了笑出声，“拜托，我们也不会总把前任挂嘴边的不是吗？你跟她说过你前任的事吗？”辉人点点头。星伊听了，“哦”了一声之后也无言以对了。

辉人又叹了口气。“要是…”她直直看向星伊的眼睛。“…她还爱你呢？”听到辉人的问题，星伊挑起一道眉。“她光是听到你的声音就这么大反应，我不小心看到你发来的信息她就生气，可要是她已经放下你了又为什么会生气呢？一直以来我都会看她的信息，为什么这次她就生气了呢？”

“辉人。”星伊冷静地开口，但对方紧紧皱着眉。“辉人，事情不是这样的。”  
“那解释一下她手机里存的你的联系人姓名吧？”  
“什么？”  
“要是你还不知情的话我来告诉你，她把你的号码存成‘我的星’。”

星伊睁大了眼，这件事，她还真不知情。容仙啊…你都做了什么啊？？  
她长长地吁了一口气，“辉人，事情不是你想的那样。”  
“那这件事又怎么说？”  
“我也不好说但事情确实不是那样的。”星伊回答道，但辉人没有让步。星伊见状又开了口：“我们当时是双方共同分手的。我们彼此都放弃了这段关系。当时我们忙到甚至面都见不上，只有电话和短信是不够的，于是我们后来渐行渐远。” “相信我，她爱的是你，不是我。”

见辉人保持沉默，星伊接着说，“你看啊，她明白自己做了错事，当然她可能也要花些时间才会去主动找你，但她是愿意改过的。她希望跟你把事情解释清楚，我希望你能去听，在你听完她的解释之后你可以再回来找我，告诉我你觉得她是不是还爱着我。”

辉人注视着星伊，没有说话。  
“她已经变了，辉人。她和以前不同了。相信我，好吗？”

辉人喉头动了动。她能相信她吗？星伊的确知道容仙的过去，所以，她大概是能相信她的吧？她叹了口气。  
星伊欧尼应该是个好人。

“那好。”  
星伊眨眨眼，“好什么？”

“我现在就回家，看看她要说什么。”辉人终于被说服了。星伊笑笑，“好。”

“我会再回来喝至少一个礼拜的咖啡，免费的。”星伊听了大笑，“为什么我会让我前任的现任吃白食啊？”

辉人绽出一个微笑，“因为你刚才终于让那位前任的现任开了窍。”  
星伊听了露出微笑。“那我们之间还好吗？”

“我们之间没事了。”辉人回答道，“一个礼拜的免费咖啡哦？我大概也会带容仙过来，因为很明显你们两个还有事情要解决。”

“那带她来吧。”星伊点头。  
\---

“辉人！你到哪儿去了？我一直在等你！”辉人一踏进公寓楼就听到了容仙的声音。她抬眼，看到了容仙抓狂的脸。

她露出微笑，“啊啊，抱歉，我刚才在星伊欧尼的店里。”

容仙瞪大了眼，“你是怎么…”她摇摇头没再继续。“别管这么多了，为什么你现在才回来？你没看到我的信息吗？”

“我看到了，但我害怕，怕你会和我分手，所以我不想回家。”辉人接着说，“以及，我和星伊欧尼聊了一会儿。”

容仙皱起眉头，“为什么我会和你分手？还有，为什么你们两个听上去已经很熟了？？？”

辉人没有回答，只是微笑着 把容仙的手牵进自己手心，“我们上楼吧？到楼上去，你不是还有话要说？”

“好的，请务必要听。但是我带的吃的现在可能都不能吃了。”  
“没关系，我们还能再点外卖嘛。”  
\---

“所以，”辉人把包放下，直直栽进沙发，“我已经知道了星伊是你的前任，然后那天你是为了完成约定才去了她的咖啡店。那为什么在你手机里，还是把她存成‘我的月’呢？”

“她的号码我总是删了存，存了删，然后就把这回事忘了，真的。”容仙说，“那天晚上真的对不起，我慌了。”容仙坦白。“我太久没见到她了，所以我一下恍惚了，以为自己回到了当初的心情”

辉人皱着眉，不说话。容仙察觉到了，“但再也没有然后，我就是稍微陷入了一下回忆。我很想她，但并没有想和她在一起。现在我拥有的是你，辉人。”

“嗯，她现在过得挺好的。这阵子我一直去她店里光顾。”  
容仙扯出一个微笑，“我知道，慧真说了。”  
“我原以为会在那里看到你。”  
“但我答应过你我们会一起去。”  
辉人露出微笑，“我觉得你还是应该和星伊欧尼谈谈，你们两个的这次见面就有点出师不利，或者应该说，这次重逢。”  
容仙听了轻轻笑出声，“那你是不是就原谅我了啦？”

辉人拍拍自己身边的空位，“我在回家之前就已经原谅你了，星伊欧尼让我明白了很多事情。”

“是吗？”容仙挑眉，“她都说什么了？”

辉人看着容仙，“你爱的是我，不是她。除非你对此有异议？”  
容仙听了立马露出笑容，“辉人，我爱过她，现在我也想她，我也承认，我也想和她见面，但只是作为朋友。”

“我刚才也说了，我现在有你就足够了。”  
辉人又笑了，“以防万一，你得把刚才这些话跟她也说一遍。”  
容仙笑着应许，“我会再说一遍。”  
“话说回来，星伊欧尼感觉是个挺不错的人呢，我得再找她谈谈，取取经。”  
“取经？”  
“嗯，她肯定已经掌握了一些技巧的。”  
“关于什么的？”容仙一脸疑惑，双眉挑高。

“跟你的有关的。”辉人咧着嘴笑出声，容仙则瞪大了双眼。“哎古，切白不要。”

\---

星伊注视着她最喜爱的一名顾客走进店里，走到老座位前放下东西，对方缓缓走向柜台的时候星伊已经准备好了，对刚沾到柜台前的她露出微笑。“嗨，Irene!”“你今天真是，特别开朗呢。有什么好事吗？”对方也忍不住微笑起来。

 

星伊皱皱鼻子，“可以这么说吧。”尽管她大可直接告诉对方来龙去脉，但还是决定不再多提，毕竟也不是什么特别要紧的事。

早些时候，辉人跑来喝她这周（第三杯）免费咖啡，这次她没有一个人来。容仙也来了。见两个人和好如初，星伊明白自己可算是帮助这对小情侣度过了一次情感危机，光是看着眼前的景象就已经 足够点亮她的一天了（尽管这天才刚刚开始）。

正如刚才所说，她们来到店里，辉人把容仙留下自己先离开了，好让两位旧相识终于能有机会好好聊聊。她们的关系终于也恢复了正常，难怪星伊会这么开心。

“总之就是这样，”星伊边说边操作着机器下单，“还是老样子吗？”她问，没有抬头。对方咯咯地笑起来，“没有，今天不同了，星伊。”

她惊讶地抬眼，“哦？今天真的换花样了？”  
Irene点头，“今天想试点不同的东西，感觉今天是个值得期待的好日子。”  
星伊笑着点头，深表赞同。

 

作者：  
嗯  
Irene算是个剧透;)  
但是什么的剧透呢？  
我还没想好  
但是个剧透  
:)

喜欢的话请到原link留言~


End file.
